G11
The G11 'is a German three-round burst assault rifle featured only in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops. Overview Campaign The G11 appears in only once in the campaign, in the mission "Numbers" where Dr. Clarke can be seen using it. Throughout Kowloon there are several G11s hidden both with and without the Low Power Scope in the multiple weapon caches Clark has hidden around the city. Multiplayer The G11 has a large 48-round magazine and fires a very quick three-round burst (1250 rpm inside the burst with a .2 sec delay between bursts). It is as accurate as a submachine gun when firing from the hip, despite being an assault rifle and uses the same iron sights as the Famas and AUG. The G11 is a "Classified" weapon, meaning it is unlocked by buying all other weapons of the same type (Assault Rifles). The reload animation for the G11 varies from other assault rifles in Call of Duty: Black Ops, as the gun loads from a horizontal magazine using caseless ammunition. The G11 does not function like a traditional firearm; when picking up or reloading this weapon, the player rotates a knob near the rear of the weapon instead of pulling a charging handle. The G11 is similar to the M16, but has a shorter damage drop off, better hipfire spread, a larger magazine, fewer available attachments, slightly less damage, and a higher rate of fire because of the quicker burst (M16 fires at 937.5 RPM inside the burst compared to the G11's 1250 RPM). Both guns require the same amount of bullets to kill in Core modes. In Hardcore, the G11 needs two shots to get a kill at longer distances, whereas the M16 only needs one. The recoil is very different from the M16: the G11's recoil sprays in a clockwise circle, while the M16's jumps upward. This, coupled with faster firing rate, make it more suited for close-quarters combat than an M16. The G11 has significantly larger ammo capacity than other assault rifles, as well as more total ammo than any other weapon, even with Dual Mags (the Galil, M60, and MPL being the only exceptions; it ties the MPL's 192, and is only bested by the M60's 200 and the Galil's 210 with Dual Mags). With the Variable Zoom Scope the G11 is useful at extreme ranges in Hardcore gamemodes. Both the Variable Zoom and the Low Power Scope are also helpful in Hardcore gamemodes because at close-medium range only one bullet is needed to kill, and the idle sway will make the three-round burst create a tight triangle of bullets rather than putting all three in the same spot, increasing the chances of a hit when one normally would have missed. Since the G11 only has two attachments, both of which are optics, Warlord is a waste of a perk. Sleight of Hand Pro is recommended, as it cuts its comparably long reload time (when empty) in half and helps accelerate target acquisition, which helps when shooting targets at close range, especially with the long ADS time of the G11's scopes. However, Scout paired with the Variable Zoom scope could transform the G11 into a high-capacity, burst-fire sniper rifle. It should also be noted that the Variable Zoom Scope is affected by Sleight of Hand Pro, since the G11 is not classified as a sniper rifle. Considering it has such a small hipfire spread, it could also be used with Steady Aim to become a powerful close-quarters weapon. The large magazine offers the ability to sustain a long-lasting stream of fire at close range, unlike most submachine guns. The G11 is also very useful in Hardcore modes, killing with one burst at any range. In the right hands, one could stack up to very high killstreaks with the G11 in Hardcore modes. All in all, this rifle has significant advantages over the M16. But due to its lack of attachments, it may suffer from difficulties that an M16 would not encounter. For example, the added strategic advantages of underbarrel attachments like the Grenade Launcher or Masterkey are impossible to utilize with the G11, and there exist no long-range scopes that do not have idle sway. The most significant drawback of this weapon, and of all three-round burst weapons, is the inconsistency of burst fire. Taking fire causes flinch, which causes shots fired to miss the target. Matched against a fully automatic weapon, it is possible for a G11 to miss every shot due to the flinch. Zombies The G11 is available in Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and the "Classic Zombies" DLC through the Mystery Box. It comes with a Low Power Scope (interestingly, it is simply named "G11", instead of "G11 Low Power Scope") and has an accurate three round burst. The G11 is good for headshots due to its low recoil and sway; however, it can be troublesome in higher levels and in close quarters. If the player doesn't plan on Pack-A-Punching, then Deadshot Daiquiri is a good option. When Pack-A-Punched, the G11's name is changed to the "'''G115 Generator," which is a reference to Element 115. It becomes fully automatic and still features the Low Power Scope, but with no sway. Even when firing on full auto, it still retains its low recoil making it more useful in CQB situations despite its extremely high rate of fire. Double Tap Root Beer is strongly inadvisable because ammo will run short within a round, but the Speed Cola is a very good choice as the G115 will burn through a lot of ammo and the reload is somewhat slow. G11 vs G115 Generator Attachments *Variable Zoom *Low Power Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. G11_1st_Person_BO.png|The G11 G11adsBO.jpg|Iron sights g11 reload.jpg|Reloading the G11 G115 Generator.jpg|The G115 "Generator" G11 stats.jpg|The G11's stats Trivia *This weapon is the most expensive classified weapon to unlock, costing a total of to unlock and to purchase thereafter, making a total of . *The Low Power Scope has no sway in the campaign, however, it does so in multiplayer and Zombies (unless Pack-a-Punched). *The G11 has little gold when using Golden Camouflage. Its barrel, magazine, and other metal parts have a gold finish, and the rest of the gun has a matte black coating. *Just above the G11's trigger, a -45 is being pointed to by the fire selector. *On the G11's rear iron sight, the words "MP Folding Sight PN 04022009JW-P III-ARC Firearms" is visible. III-ARC is the Roman numeral equivalent of 3arc, or Treyarch. *Clarke's G11 and the Pack-A-Punched G115 Generator are the only G11's that are fully automatic. *When used with the Low Power Scope, the camera does not move when ADS, but the scope itself. *This is the only weapon in the Campaign that is fired in burst mode. *In the Wii version of the game, the G11 with the Low Power Scope doesn't seem to have a sway in Zombies. *In the Wii version of the game, the burst appears to be as fast as the M16. Videos thumb|300px|left|CoD:Black Ops G11 gameplay thumb|300px|right|Weapon comparison between the M16 and G11 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:3 round burst